Romeo y Julieta al estilo Vongola
by Myruru Nayuri
Summary: Historia de la eterna enemistad de dos familias que se odian a muerte y el surgimiento del amor entre él heredero de los Vongola y la hija de los Shimon, así como el trágico romance que los espera, ¿podrán nuestros protagonistas escapar de su destino?…TsunaxFem!Enma. Adaptación.
1. Prologo

**Ohio/Konnichiwa minna-kun.**

 **Aquí mi nuevo proyecto, una adaptación de Romeo y Julieta, una historia que todos conocen, todos saben cómo termina pero que casi nadie ha leído.**

Les presento esta versión, lo más apegada posible que **"al estilo Vongola"** y los coloridos personajes de KHR! me permitan, lo cual como se podrán imaginar en realidad no es mucho, como la autora soy yo, deben imaginarse que es un **fem!Enma**.

Sin más que decir " **Los personajes son de Akira Amano y la historia es del gran William** **Shakespeare, yo solo uso ambos con fines de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro"**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Romeo y Julieta al estilo Vongola**

 **Prologo**

En la hermosa Namimori, lugar donde nace nuestra historia, dos familias de igual poder arrastradas por antiguos rencores de sus viejos jefes, se entregan a nuevos conflictos, en que la sangre maldita mancha las malditas manos y viceversa.

De la descendencia de estos dos enemigos vino al mundo, junto con un trágico destino, una pareja amante, Sawada Tsunayoshi de la familia Vongola y la hermosa Kozato Enma de la casa de los Shimon, cuya infeliz y lastimosa ruina de sus corazones heridos, lograra llevar junto con ellos, las disputas de sus parientes a la tumba.

El terrible episodio de su fatídico amor, la persistencia del odio de sus familiares al cual sólo es capaz de poner fin la muerte de sus herederos, va a ser durante los siguientes capítulos el asunto de nuestra historia. Si nos prestáis atención, lo que falte aquí tratará de suplirlo nuestro esfuerzo e ingenio.

* * *

 **Si, lo sé, muy corto, pero este es el prólogo original** -alterado por supuesto- **ya que me apegare a la división original de las escenas.**

 **¿Qué les parece la idea?, ya saben críticas, comentarios, sugerencias, todo es bien recibido.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	2. Acto primero Escena I

**Ohio/Konnichiwa minna-kun**

 **Aquí el inicio como se debe de esta adaptación.**

 **Como ya dije, me apegare a la división original** , así que le longitud de los capítulos será muy dispareja. El prólogo no eran ni 200 palabras, este capítulo tiene +2000, el próximo +1000 y si no me equivoco uno tendrá más de 4000.

Pequeña lista de los personajes adaptados que aparecerán en este capítulo.

Sanson-Koyo Aoba.

Gregorio-Mizuno Kaoru.

Abraham-Sasagawa Ryohei.

Benvolio-Yamamoto.

Los demás no son difíciles de adivinar.

" **"Los personajes son de Akira Amano y la historia es del gran William Shakespeare, yo solo uso ambos con fines de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro"**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Romeo y Julieta al estilo Vongola**

 **Acto primero**

 **Escena I**

La plaza pública de Namimori estaba casi desierta, algo normal para esa hora del día, dos hombres jóvenes, uno alto e imponente y el otro más delgado de lentes, rodeado de un aura fría, llegaron al centro y donde se encontraba una fuente.

—Ya te le dije Kaoru, no dejaremos que nos hagan daño—le dijo el más bajo ajustándose las gafas, mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la fuente y cruzaba las piernas.

—No, pero entonces seríamos nosotros quienes los dañen a ellos—contesto el espadachín.

—Solo digo que si nos molestan tomaremos las medidas necesarias, soy ligero de manos cuando se me provoca.

—Pero no es tan fácil tranquilizarte—le señalo el menor.

—Ver a esos perros de los Vongola me saca de quicio—respondió con hostilidad.

—Molestarse es huir, ser valiente es quedarse tranquilo.

—Un perro de la casa ésa, sea hombre o mujer no me contendré al verlo.

El más alto decidió ignorar eso, se concentró en fijar su vista en la parvada de aves que pasaban sobre ellos.

—La contienda es entre nuestros jefes, entre nosotros sus subordinados—hablo por fin.

—Es igual lo mismo, cuando venzamos, con sus subordinados seré cruel y a las doncellas les quitare la vida.

El rubio miro con extrañeza a su amigo.

—Sí, la vida de las doncellas, o su... Tómalo en el sentido que quieras—aclaro.

Kaoru no estaba de acuerdo con Koyo, pero no le quedo de otra que permanecer callado, además no creía que su amigo fuera capaz de hacerlo en realidad.

Tomo asiento al lado de Aoba, luego miro a la distancia, encontrándose con que Ryohei Sasagawa, un boxeador de la familia Vongola se les acercaba.

Volteo hacia su compañero, este también había visto al peli-plata acercarse y se estaba ajustando las vendas de sus muñecas, el rio recordó que ese par tenían sus propios asuntos que resolver.

—Estoy listo para enfrentarlo, esta vez no se escapara, quédate atrás Kaoru—ordeno al de lentes al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

—No te dejare aquí solo—se negó con voz seria.

—Puedo hacerlo, no tienes que preocuparte por mí.

El menor le dirigió una mirada acusadora, ante esto el peli-verde suspiro.

—Bien, pongamos la razón de nuestro lado, dejemos que el simio comience.

Dejaron que el otro se acercara, manteniendo sus miradas amenazantes.

— ¡Eh! ¿Están buscando pelea AL EXTREMO?

—No uses ese tono conmigo, cavernícola—contesto secante Koyo.

— ¿Están jugando conmigo?—volvió a cuestionar el sol.

El peli-verde le hizo una seña a su amigo para que se agachara hasta su posición y este obedeció.

— ¿Estará la justicia de nuestra parte si respondo sí?—le susurró al oído.

—No—respondió simple.

—No, señor, no deseamos enfrentarlo—dijo ahora dirigiéndose al Vongola, pero con un tono de burla.

— ¿Buscas tu pelear con nosotros?—pregunto esta vez Mizuno.

— ¿Pelea extrema dices? No señor, no con ustedes.

Una muda batalla de miradas comenzó entre ambos boxeadores, tratando de intimidarse, ajustando las vendas de sus manos y tronando los huesos de sus cuellos al mover sus cabezas a los lados.

— ¿Y porque no? Pues si la buscas, igual soy igual que tú, sigo a un jefe tan bueno como el tuyo.

—No, el mío es más extremo que el suyo—contesto sin disminuir el fuego de su mirada.

—El nuestro y podemos probarlo, ahí viene uno de los nuestros—se defendió, acercándose más a su oponente sin despegarse en ningún momento de la batalla de miradas.

—Mientes.

—Pelea si eres hombre, Kaoru, quédate atrás.

Y así fue como dio inicio su pelea, se ajustaron las vendas de las muñecas y retrocedieron algunos pasos para luego volver a mirarse de manera retadora.

Ante la muda señal, se lanzaron uno contra el otro.

Ambos eran buenos, cuando el peli-verde podía esquivar uno de sus golpes su contrincante también esquivaba el siguiente, cuando uno golpeaba, el otro lo hacía.

Hasta que llegaron al punto de molerse a golpes entre ambos, preferían atacar lo más que les fuera posible a defenderse.

El más alto solo los miraba desde lejos, esquivando de vez en cuando los escupitajos de sangre que lanzaba alguno o los golpes ciegos que le pasaban por un lado, mas no quiso intervenir, esos dos siempre eran así.

Koyo le golpeó fuertemente la boca del estómago al peli-plata y el moreno le respondió dándole directo en la mandíbula.

Se separaron por unos segundos, tratando de recuperar el aire, después volvieron a lanzarse contra el otro.

—Ma ma tranquilos—trato de calmarlos Takeshi cuando llego corriendo hasta ellos.

Estaban tan concentrados en su pelea que no se dieron cuenta de su llegada y cuando lo hicieron, simplemente lo ignoraron,

—Cálmense chicos, sempai, le causaras problemas a Tsuna.

— ¡No te metas en esto Yamamoto!, ¡Es una pelea de orgullo al Extremo!

Al moreno le escurrió una gota por la sien y no le quedó más remedio que sacar su espada para tratar de detenerlos.

— ¿Cómo sacas tu espada entre estos animales Yamamoto?, ve por tu vida y solo apártate—escucho desde atrás de los árboles.

El espadachín miro hacia todos lados tratando de encontrar al dueño de esa voz-aunque le parecía conocida-hasta que la hallo saliendo de entre las sombras.

Julie, el sobrino del jefe de los Shimon.

—Yo solo trataba de calmarlos, vamos, saca tu arma y ayúdame—pidió.

— ¿Hablas de paz con un arma en las manos?—pregunto de manera lenta, con un tinte de sarcasmo en su voz—odio esa palabra, tanto como odio al infierno y a los Vongola, defiéndete solo.

Yamamoto afilo la mirada y borro su eterna sonrisa, dándole al otro la señal de que había tocado una fibra que no debía y las cosas no se quedarían así.

La gente comenzó a aglomerarse a su alrededor, gritando el nombre de su preferido, ya sea de la pelea que sostenían los boxeadores o de la que estaba a punto de comenzar.

Alarmados ante el escándalo, Sawada decidieron salir para ver por ellos mismo que era lo que ocurría.

— ¡Qué ruido es éste! Nana, pásame mi pico.

— ¡Un palo, un palo!, ¿Por qué pides algo tan peligroso querido?

— ¡Mi pico digo!, que ahí vienen los Shimon alzando sus espadas.

Con un paso moderadamente apresurado, llegaron hasta ellos Makoto y Mami (*) Kozato, los líderes de la familia Shimon, el hombre, empuñando su espada, listo para atacar en cualquier momento.

— ¡Tú, Vongola!, no te contengas—reto el peli-rojo.

Las llamas de los viejos conflictos volvieron a encenderse en sus ojos, Nana no tuvo otra opción que darle a su marido lo que este le pedía.

En cuando el rubio tomo el mango de su arma, los viejos rivales volvieron a batirse en duelo.

La gente comenzó a llegar, mirando expectantes la contienda.

Era un derroche de habilidad, como siempre, solo ellos mismos podían hacerse frente luego de tantos conflictos en los que se habían visto envueltos, todos terminando de la misma manera.

Iemetsu cayó al suelo, el Shimon aprovecho esta oportunidad para acercársele y apuntarle a la yugular con la punta de su espada.

El rubio fue lo suficientemente rápido como para volver a tomar su arma y desviar por poco aquel ataque asesino, luego apoyo una rodilla en el suelo, listo para levantarse y atacar.

—No darás un solo paso más.

Los murmullos de la gente comenzaron a distraerlos, hasta que dirigieron su mirada al mismo punto que la multitud, encontrándose con una pequeña figura blanca que se abría paso.

El cabello verdoso bailaba con el viento, su caminar era tranquilo e imponente, el propio de una princesa, pero ahora se podían escuchar las fuertes pisadas de esta.

—Súbditos rebeldes, enemigos de la paz, profanadores de ese acero que mancháis de sangre, ¡b!, irrumpen la tranquilidad de esta hermosa ciudad, ¡deténganse!—ordeno Yuni cuando llego hasta ellos.

—Hombres, bestias feroces que quieren saciar su sed de venganza con la sangre del otro, bajo pena de tortura, esas inadecuadas armas y escuchan la sentencia de la princesa—anuncio Gamma, quien acompañaba a la pequeña.

—Tres peleas, nacidas de una vana palabra, han, por tu causa, viejo Shimon y por la tuya, Vongola, turbado por tres veces la paz de la ciudad. Si vuelven a interrumpir la tranquilidad de los ciudadanos dejare que Gamma dicte su castigo.

—Por esta vez que esos otros se retiren. Tu Shimon, síguenos; Vongola, ve esta tarde a la antigua residencia de Giglio Nero, ahí les daremos a conocer la decisión de la princesa, lo digo de nuevo, bajo pena de muerte, que todos se retiren.

Los ciudadanos que aún quedaban en el lugar se alejaron rápidamente, Yuni acomodo su sombrero y se alejó junto con sus súbditos y el líder de la familia Shimon.

No tardo mucho para que el lugar quedara despejado para que los que quedaron pudieran apreciar los vestigios de las otras dos peleas que habían tenido lugar.

A lo lejos, cerca de la fuente, rodeados de varios agujeros y con los rostros llenos de sangre y moretones, estaban Ryohei y Koyo, respirando agitadamente.

No muy lejos de ahí, se encontraban unos claramente agotados, pero aparentemente ilesos Yamamoto y Julie.

Y entre medio de estos, observando con tranquilidad estaba Kaoru.

Los Shimon se acercaron a la esposa de su jefe y se fueron con ella, mientras el más alto cargaba a Aoba en un hombro ya que este no se podía mover,

Por su parte, Iemetsu pidió a un par de sus subordinados que se llevaran al peli-plata, mientras el espadachín se le acercaba.

— ¿Quién ha vuelto a despertar el viejo conflicto?—le pregunto cuando este hubo llegado— ¿estabas presente cuando comenzó?

—Los subordinados de Capuleto y los vuestros estaban aquí golpeándose antes de que llegara, yo solo desenvainé para apartarlos.

El mayor lo miro con reproche y el moreno solo atino a reír nervioso y a rascarse la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

—Bueno, luego llego Julie y me provoco, aunque no nos hicimos mucho daño. Mientras nos devolvíamos golpes y estocadas, iban legando y entraban en la pelea partidarios de uno y otro bando, hasta que vino el Príncipe y los separó.

Esta vez Iemetsu solo pudo rodar los ojos, ya sabía que esos chicos eran así.

— ¡Oh! ¿Dónde está Tsu-kun?, ¿lo has visto hoy?—pregunto preocupada la mujer—Estoy muy tranquila de que no se haya encontrado en todo esto.

—Sí, lo vi esta mañana cerca del bosque, cuando salí a correr, pero cuando lo salude parecía que me estaba evitando, así que mejor lo deje solo—contesto.

—Oh, mi pobre hijo, muchos días parece triste, se encierra en su cuarto y cierra las cortinas, no quiere hablar conmigo, estoy preocupado por él.

— ¿Y sabe porque Tsuna esta así?

—No, ni quiere decírmelo.

— ¿Le han insistido?—pregunto curioso, su amigo nunca tardaba mucho en decir lo que le preocupaba.

—Yo mismo y otros amigos, pero cuando se trata de sus pasiones es muy cerrado. Si al menos supiéramos que le ocurre, trataríamos de ayudarlo.

—Miren ahí viene Tsuna, déjenmelo a mí, le preguntare que le pasa.

—Te deseo suerte chico, vámonos Nana, retirémonos.

La pareja se alejó en dirección contraria por la que venía el castaño, aunque su casa quedara en otra dirección, pero eso no importaba por el momento.

La oji-castaño venia acercándose muy lentamente y arrastrando los pies, por lo que el moreno decidió acercarse el mismo.

—Yo, Tsuna—saludo cuando casi llegaba junto a él.

— ¿He?, ¿Yamamoto?—pregunto algo confundido, levantando su rostro que en ese momento estaba tan blanco como el papel— ¿Qué hora es?

—Acaban de dar las nueve.

— ¡Ha!, mátame, el día parece más largo cada vez—se quejó— ¿No eran mis padres quienes salieron corriendo de aquí?

—Jeje, si, tienes razón—contesto algo nervioso rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza, no sabía cómo comenzar— ¿Y qué es lo que te alarga las horas?

—Lo que si tuviera, las horas pasarían muy rápido—respondió volviendo a su tono de voz deprimido.

— ¿Amor?

—Cansancio.

— ¿Cansado de amar?

—Cansado de ser rechazado por la chica que me gusta.

—¡Ah!, era eso, que lindo es Tsuna enamorado—contesto atrayéndolo a si y revolviéndole los cabellos—el amor es algo complicado, prefiero solo tener amigos.

— ¡Odio el amor!, ¡moriré solo!—grito hastiado, levantando los brazos al cielo—puedes reírte si quieres.

—No, más bien estoy triste por ti.

—Vez, soy un completo inútil, mis problemas también te afectan a ti, mejor me voy.

La figura blanca-que ahora también tenía algunas líneas azules-del castaño comenzó a alejarse.

— ¡He, Tsuna!, espérame—corrió el más alto para llegar hasta él.

—No, Tsuna no está aquí, le rompieron el corazón, está muerto.

—Anda vamos, dime que chica es.

— ¿Decírtelo?, mejor pídele a un enfermo que haga su testamento. Solo te diré que es hermosa.

—Una chica fácil entonces, ¿he?

—Te equivocas, ella está fuera de mi alcanzase o de cualquier otro.

— ¿Quiere ser soltera?

La repentina recaída en la total depresión por parte del castaño le dio la razón al espadachín.

—Ha jurado no amar nunca y este juramento da la muerte, matándome en el proceso.

—Solo olvídate de ella y ya.

Para Yamamoto esa era lo opción más sencilla, pero al parecer, para Tsuna no.

— ¡Entonces dime cómo puedo olvidarla!

—Mira a otro lado, hay muchas chicas hermosas.

—Ninguna tan hermosa como ella ni tan amable, no basta con ser linda—contesto luego de un largo suspiro—Mejor me voy, no puedes ayudarme, no quiero meterte en esto.

—Te ayudare aunque sea lo último que haga, te lo prometo Tsuna.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llega la primera escena.**

 **Me disculpo de antemano por tanto dialogo, recuerden que esto originalmente es una obra de teatro.**

 **(*)Los Kozato** : utilice el nombre de la hermana de Enma para la "Señora Capuleto" a falta del verdadero, el nombre del padre si es el correcto y tratare de apegarme a lo poco de su personalidad que han dicho.

 **Me dio bastante gracia este capítulo, en lugares donde iban grandes diálogos cambiarlos por cosa más simples** , como Kaoru al inicio, su personaje-Gregorio-le da varios sermones a Koyo/Sanson, pero Kaoru casi no habla, así que la mayor parte se cambió por "mirada de reproche".

También, por ejemplo, en la parte que Tsuna dice "¡Moriré solo!" en realidad es un dialogo de como 7 renglones en lenguaje shakesperiano y técnicamente dice exactamente lo mismo, también era muy OoC que Tsuna dijera todas esas cursilerías.

 **Mi parte favorita fue imaginar la pelea cuando la acotación solo decía "(Se baten)"**

 **Bueno, ya saben, lo que quieran dejar será bien recibido si es con amor.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
